1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable water bottle and dish assembly for humans and pets; and more particularly, to a water bottle having a delivery dish removably attached thereto, the water bottle and/or the delivery dish being insulated, and thereby being especially well suited for use by humans and/or pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor activities, especially in hot temperatures, require adequate hydration of pets, as well as pet owners. It is oftentimes difficult to provide adequate hydration to a pet, as the pet owner must either carry a dish or bowl, or attempt to deliver the water to the pet by pouring the water from a bottle into the pet's mouth or onto the absorbent ground. It can be highly cumbersome and inconvenient to carry both a water bottle and a dish or bowl when performing outside activities, such as walking, jogging, or hiking. Water bottles heretofore disclosed and utilized for humans and pets fail to provide a convenient, efficient manner in providing portable water bottles having a dish in close proximate thereto. That is to say, none of the water bottles heretofore disclosed and utilized provide a portable assembly, wherein the water bottle is integrally housed within the water delivery dish so that the dish is conveniently available for providing optimal water consumption. Moreover, none of the water bottles heretofore disclosed and utilized provide an optional insulated water bottle or insulated water delivery dish so that the water housed within the bottle can maintain a constant temperature for a given period of time, thereby, for example, providing a thirst quenching cool drink on a hot summer day in the middle of a forest during a hike.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,783 to Finnegan discloses an animal watering device and method for automatically supplying pets with water as a large water vessel is connected to a drinking vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,582 to Duckworth discloses pet feeder for holding food and/or water dish for pets, adapted to help keep pets from scattering their food or splattering their drink out of their dishes. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,974 to Frohlich discloses a combination pet water bottle and bowl broadly comprising a molded plastic vessel capable of retaining water having a flat wall and a second wall having a bowl depression therein. However, none of these water delivery apparatuses can feasibly provide hydration while doing activities, as the water bottle and bowl combinations are not conceivably portable as the apparatuses would be too bulky and cumbersome to carry while walking. Moreover, the bowl portions are not integrally attached to the water bottle. None of these apparatuses provide for an insulated water bottle and dish assembly, and there is no indication that these apparatuses can be utilized by either a human or a pet. Lastly, none of these apparatuses can optionally include an attachment clip adapted to be attached to the waist of a person for easy transportability.
Even where portable water bottles having a delivery device, in the way of a cup or the like, have been heretofore disclosed and utilized, these portable water bottles fail to provide a water bottle integrally housed within an interior compartment of a dish or bowl so that the apparatus is compact in nature for effortless portability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,439 to Finnell discloses a thermos bottle cap that doubles as a cup. While, U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,702 to Shapiro discloses a water bottle for pets and their owners broadly comprising a liquid container with a lid assembly having an opening through which a flexible tube extends and provides liquid to a liquid reservoir located on the top of the apparatus so that a pet can drink there from. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,675 to Mills discloses a water bottle assembly having a removable water bowl for providing a receptacle for watering a pet while outdoors, broadly comprising a bottle, lid, and a bowl removably coupled to the water bottle for carrying the water bottle and bowl as a single unit. None of these water bottles and cup or bowl assemblies provides a water bottle that is integrally housed within the interior compartment of the delivery bowl, rather theses water bottles apparatuses provide a bowl attached to the top part or bottom portion of a water bottle. The bottle does not rotate within the interstices of the dish, thereby providing a dish that has a configuration such as a trough so the pet can readily drink there from. Further, there is no indication that the bottle or dish is insulated to from a thermos to maintain and keep the temperature of the liquid constant for a period of time.
Although numerous insulated water bottles have been heretofore disclosed and utilized, none provide a water bottle integrally housed within the interior compartment of a delivery dish. Fore example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,363 to Monahan, et al., discloses an insulated water bottle adapted to be utilized for a bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,649 to Campi discloses a container for the thermostatic preservation of liquids broadly comprising a shell having a cavity to accommodate a vessel which in turn houses a liquid container and encapsulates the liquid container with another top portion. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,964 to Goto, et al., discloses a portable insulating receptacle having an outer non-slip shell. None of these insulated water bottles provides a water bottle having a dish assembly wherein the water bottle is integrally housed within the interior compartment of the delivery bowl. In fact, these water bottles do not provide a receptacle for convenient delivery of the water/liquid to a human or pet so that the pet can readily drink there from.
Significantly, none of the water bottles heretofore disclosed and utilized provide a portable assembly, wherein the water bottle is integrally housed within the water delivery dish so that the dish is conveniently available for providing optimal water consumption. Moreover, none of the water bottles heretofore disclosed and utilized provide an optional insulated water bottle or insulated water delivery dish so that the water housed within the bottle can maintain a constant temperature for a given period of time, thereby, for example, providing a thirst quenching cool drink on a hot summer day in the middle of a forest during a hike.
The subject invention provides a portable water bottle and dish assembly for humans and pets. The portable water bottle and dish assembly comprises a bottle removably housed within a delivery dish. The bottle includes a top portion equipped with an aperture and a body portion having an outer shell and an internal chamber appointed for receiving and housing a liquid therein. The delivery dish has an external casing and an interior compartment adapted to receive and removably house the bottle containing liquid. The delivery dish is further adapted to receive and contain the liquid so that the human and/or the pet can drink from the delivery dish after the bottle is removed there from. The interior compartment of the delivery dish comprises a cap receiving member having a receiving orifice. The cap receiving member is pivotally connected to a pivot means so that the cap receiving member is adapted to rotate or pivot back and forth. The cap receiving member is further adapted to removably connect to the top portion of the bottle when the bottle is attached to the delivery dish. After attachment, the pivot means rotates the cap receiving member and visa vie the bottle so that the body portion of the bottle is housed within the interior compartment of the delivery dish.
For the foregoing reasons, there exists a need in the art for a portable water bottle and dish assembly and method for humans and pets that provides a human or pet with a readily accessible water bottle integrally attached to a delivery dish. Also needed in the art is a portable water bottle and dish assembly that broadly comprises a bottle having a top portion and a body portion with an outer shell and an internal chamber that is removably attached and housed within a delivery dish. It would further be desirable if the delivery dish were configured in size and shape to provide access to a pet or human for drinking therefrom, and the bottle comprised an insulating internal chamber adapted to insulate the liquid housed therein, keeping the liquid at a constant temperature for a period of time. Also desirable, yet heretofore not available, is a delivery dish comprising an insulating interior compartment adapted to insulate the liquid when the bottle is within the interior compartment of the delivery dish.